In previous ATM systems it was only possible to couple one ATM layer to one physical (PHY) layer. If the PHY layer was running at a high frequency transmission rate, then the fast rate of the ATM layer was used with little waste. Usually, the PHY layer operated at a transmission speed which was much slower than the operational speed of the ATM layer resulting in waste due to unused performance in the ATM layer.
In order to solve this problem, the ability to couple multiple PHY layers to one ATM layer was researched but all implementations to date have resulted in cumbersome protocols, added pins to the ATM or PHY layer packages, and other undesirable results. Therefore, a multi-PHY to ATM layer protocol, system, and method is desired that is easy to use and does not result in added complexity or cost.